


Smitten

by orphan_account



Category: Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M, also haha what do you mean I wrote this purely for the one liner at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 04:22:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7830289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Innes wondered about how he got himself in this situation. Completely and idiotically smitten by a mercenary, of all people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smitten

He was foolish to think he'd be rid of them, and perhaps even more foolish to keep denying he didn't necessarily want to be. The powerful, all too cheerful pat on his back that knocked all the air out of his lungs and near crippled him over with spine-breaking force had become a custom at this point. At least, for them. Even after doing it so much throughout the war, Gerik did forget just how...feeble his prince was under his finely tailored coat. He wouldn't deny his arm strength, but the man made up for lack of muscle in an abundance of frigidness (and impatience). But he only chuckled at the glare he was given in return.

"Must you manhandle me?"

"I don't recall a pat on the back ever being 'manhandling', but I could do much worse."

Had Innes a better sense of humor, he'd of made a snide remark about his wording. But given what image they tried to withhold among Frelian nobles, there was little opportunity. Gerik was a foreigner, after all. He had the respect of many, due to his place in the war and even his status before. But to the Frelian masses, he was very much exotic, from a place all the way across the continent.

He was earnestly surprised Gerik took his offer, to become the new general in the royal army. But the small Jehannan group he'd grown familiar with over the War of Stones was split up as it is. Gerik was by his side, Tethys travelled and found many stages to dance upon (though she was stationed in Frelia as well, if he recalled), with Marisa riding alongside her as a guard. The dancer's brother had left to the mountains to study with his teacher, and Joshua was the king of the desert nation, he wondered just how well that would continue to go (didn't he take a Renais monk back with him? Maybe he'd keep the gambler in order). These decisions were all made before Gerik had accepted his request, and so he wondered, if he did it more out of having nothing to return to than their bond.

...Oh, that's right. Their...bond. "Bond". That was what they told officials, anyways.

_"I'm afraid I request you abandon your position. I do apologize, but I have found a replacement general."_

_The current Frelian general was appalled. A foreigner as their general? A mercenary? Someone the noble had only known for the span of the war, over his decades of service?_

_"Your highness, you must...you must be mistaken! You're the least I'd expect to put feelings above reason."_

_Innes scoffed, Gerik coughed and looked away, about to turn the other way when Innes grabbed his arm. Such a small, meek hand managed to detain him no matter the situation. "Well, I'm sorry you feel that way, and enough to defy my orders so. Shall it be decided by a duel, then?"_

_The now-former general looked to Gerik, and froze. Eyeing him down, from the muscles to the large sword he carried to the white lines of his scars. He felt his words being shoved back down his throat._

_He politely saw himself out._

* * *

 

Innes wondered about how he got himself in this situation. Completely and idiotically smitten by a mercenary, of all people. He was the exact opposite, in fact. Cheerful, humorous, carefree and taking things in stride...What was it they say? Opposites attract? It sounded like a joke. If that was the case, he wasn't laughing.

Worst of all (or best of all? He couldn't decide), his affections were returned. By Latona, this was the cruelest thing fate could've given him. And yet, he was completely intoxicated by it, letting himself be led astray by a man who'd started as nothing more than a guard and escort, all because he felt he could take on the journey to Carcino himself, that a man and a mercenary would be stealthier than an army. And then, he brought a loud, obnoxious dancer along with him. An eccentric woman who somehow became one of his most trusted companions, and in the process made him "friends" with a tricky gambler, a silent Crimson Flash, and his now lover, Gerik.

And the famed mercenary leader was not who he had pictured (his father had told him Gerik could "teach him a thing or two", what could he possibly learn from a dirty, blindly loyal mercenary?). He thought him something much more barbaric and cold than he turned out to be. But he ended up being a strong, clever leader. Someone who was besting Innes at every turn, not to mention pestering him. He saw him to Carcino. And they fought well. But then they were outnumbered. And Innes hid them all away inside a fort. And they ended up surrounded under siege for 3 days on the brink of defeat with dwindling resources before Eirika had shown up to save their hides. He still felt embarrassment at the memory. Three days of survival, only to be rescued! He complained aloud, and Gerik stared him down, looking disappointed. _"Would you prefer death over dishonor?"_

Never could Innes recall feeling ashamed and outwit by anyone of a status lesser than his. And he hated it. He didn't sound angry, and that upset him further. Who did he think he was? But no matter how much he thought it over, he couldn't prove Gerik wrong. And even when Innes fired him, telling him to leave him behind to save his own life, he stayed. And no matter what, he couldn't understand why. He understood even less why he cared what Gerik thought of him in the first place.

The man was more than he would've expected. From the outside he looked like a brainless, battle-driven musclehead who'd rather spend his nights drunken and gambling away than leading over 100 men to victory all throughout Jehanna, having his name known throughout the entire continent, perhaps even overseas, and having the queen's blessing on top of all of it. He wondered how he managed, how he did it. He'd seen Gerik become serious when need be, and he was a fine strategist. But he was so...loose, so quick to turn a blind eye, to forgive and forget...So how did he do it? How did what little men he had left find their trust not in he himself, but in Gerik? This also infuriated him to no end, and so, he asked him.

And what did he do? He _shrugged! The nerve!_ The Frelian prince normally had much more patience, but he was at wits end. It must've been noticeable, too, because Gerik smiled.

_"Are you kidding me? I'm surprised my name is known in circles as high as yours. I don't even like fighting, but my skill in the blade is known even to a prince..."_

_"You don't enjoy fighting?" Anger was quickly replaced with confusion. "But...you're a mercenary."_

_"Indeed, but I don't like fighting." Gerik replied, leaning against the wall. It was after Renvall, while they waited for Eirika's healers to be done with their work before seeing them. "It's a twist of fate that led me down this path."_

_If it hadn't completely already, his mental image of a barbaric warrior of the white dunes was further crumbling away. "Really? But I've heard of your fame from no less a person than my father. He tells me your name was once known from shore to shore on this continent."_

_"I did what I had to do. But see, something about fighting just doesn't agree with my nature."_

_"If that's the case, why are you with these mercenaries?"_

_Gerik was surprisingly fine recalling a story of childhood friends, travel, and loss. Innes found himself oddly intrigued by it. Leaning into his every word._

_"But then there were other men who I considered to be my friends. I couldn't bring myself to abandon them... And so the years passed and here I am. The thing is I can't stand to see my friends die. But if you're in this business long enough, people around you get killed. It happens. The only thing you can do is keep moving forward and try not to think about it. And that's why despite hating fighting, hating war...Jehanna breeds ruthlessness, desperation. Poor men and woman have no choice but to fight for their daily bread. Most mercenary leaders are just as ruthless, in the same situation themselves. They care not for their soldiers, so long as they get pay. People get killed that way. And if me leading thousands of men and women into battles saves even one more life, I'll continue, no matter how much I hate it."_

_Innes was speechless, taken aback by how serious and...dignified he was, in comparison to his normal self. Or was this his normal self? Or was all of it Gerik? Nonetheless, he was impressed, and a little haunted by the far-off, sort of somber the usually smiling man had. It felt wrong, and he had a bizarre urge to fix it in whatever way he could. Before he could reply, Gerik spoke again. "So... Yes, I'd have a problem if you got yourself killed. I've got no place else to go, and I'm tired of trying to forget."_

_Gerik answered a question Innes didn't know he'd been asking._

* * *

 

Indeed, Gerik hated battle. Innes could see it himself as the new general trained his troops, bent over maps with soldiers, and had gained authority over palace guards. He was glad to have him there, but the look on his face had him feeling a rare sense of guilt. There was, however, one benefit of his new position. As the kingdom's royal general, chosen by Innes himself, no one questioned him when he made his way to the royal's chambers. Or at least, they didn't out loud.

He didn't bother knocking, just entering to find Innes looking off his bedroom's balcony. He turned to greet him, Gerik giving him a small smile. "It's not unusual you call me here, but it seems serious this time. Something happen, Prince?"

"Gerik, please, I told you to call me by name when we're alone."

"It's a habit, sorry." That big, dumb grin...

"Excuse my asking, I wish not to intrude, but..." Innes sighed, unsure of how to go about this. "Have you been feeling alright?"

For once, Gerik was the one in shock. Innes had his moments, but never were his affections or concerns so...straightforward. Normally they were interlaced with "sleep well"s, "be careful"s, and "I'll see you soon"s." Having to hide their relationship from the entire castle didn't help this in the least. But Gerik didn't mind Innes' aloof self, he'd fallen in love with it, after all. "I would say so, why?"

"You seem...less lively, unlike your normal self." Innes replied, looking at him. It felt more like he was looking into him, or perhaps that was just his sniper eyesight. "I saw your expression in training, I can tell when something's wrong."

Innes wasn't incorrect, Gerik hated to admit. But regardless, the concern wasn't any less heartwarming. He chuckled a bit. "How surprising, to hear that from you. You're as sharp as ever."

Innes huffed. "Is it so wrong for me to be concerned? You can let me worry about you sometimes."

He found a strong arm wrapped around him, before being pulled into a hug. He sighed again, begrudgingly (not really, he did enjoy such a strong embrace. He just liked to live in denial of it) returning the gesture and trying his hardest to mask the heat in his cheeks when he felt the other rest his chin on top of his head. "But you're right. It's nothing serious, I'm just still trying to adjust to life in Frelia, you know?"

"I see..." He didn't doubt it. Gerik never lied, and he imagined it'd be difficult. Frelia was different than Jehanna, by all means. Different in culture, in food, in manners, in tongue...It must be like learning to live all over again, he'd imagine. And Gerik had the duties of an official on top of it, even if he might've been used to it before. "I apologize, I hadn't taken into consideration how hard it must be to adjust."

And it was hard. Gerik found, most of all, being torn from his comrades disheartening. Tethys was nearby, at least, frequenting the castle when not in travel. Marisa came with, he still had them...But even if he wasn't a native, he missed Jehanna. He'd spent a decent chunk of his life there. He missed the sun, the food, the music, even the annoying sand that ended up in every crevice of your body no matter what. He missed drunken, fun tavern nights alongside Joshua and the rest of their group. He missed living with Tethys and Marisa just a floor above, like family he'd been with since birth. He missed festivals and street bands and everything that came with the desert life. But, looking at the one before him, he was reminded why he was, in the end, okay with all this.

"And you must miss...them, as well." Innes said, much quieter than before.

Innes was met with a laugh, and a hand ruffling his hair. Lords, he -loved- hated that. "Just what are you apologizing for? If I didn't want to do this, I wouldn't be here, with you. And...yes, I miss them, all of them. But I'm here because of you."

"I suppose that is true." Another huff, so aloof. But it didn't deter the other in his actions.

 

_"There's something I've always assumed to be true... Those born to royalty cannot show others any weaknesses or deficiencies. If they're not perfect at all times, their enemies will take advantage of them."_

_" Yeah? So?" Gerik was a little shocked, it was unlike the prince to so uncertain of himself. It sounded strange, alien. Like the words and voice didn't match the person it came from. It irritated him in a way he couldn't explain._

_"But meeting you has made me rethink that belief. My father told me before I left that I should watch you and learn from you. At the time, I believed there was nothing a mercenary could teach me. Now I know better. I am thankful to both my father and you."_

_"Oh, enough of that."_

_"Hm?"_

_"That's enough of that. In my opinion, you're much finer than I could ever be. The way you live, your manners, and your bearing... I could never pull it off."_

_So he's aware of the careless way he acts? Innes thought, it didn't come out as insulting as he imagined it would've earlier in their relationship. "What do you mean?"_

_"Look at you! You're full of confidence. You've got pride. When I first met you, I thought, "What a high-handed dandy."_

_...Dandy?_

_"Did you just call me...a dandy?"_

_"But that's just who you are. Being proud is not always a bad thing. You must have worked yourself near to death to preserve that pride." Gerik said, hands gesturing to further his point. "What I mean is that you never make excuses for losing or being beaten up. No matter the pain you face or hardship, you keep on fighting to honor that pride. You did so just now. It's what defines you, and I can't say that I don't admire it. When I first met you, I thought you were just a snotty, stook-up royal who wanted a soldier who could be disposed of without consequence. I found myself pleasantly surprised. I thought that pride of yours was to hide something, to mask some kind of flaw. But...never once did you reject defeat, you admitted to it and used it to better yourself. I...even I can't do that, you know."_

_"Gerik..." Was all that came out of Innes mouth, he needed time to think the response over. But it was hard, his pulse was quickening and he felt all hot. Oh how he hated himself for reacting like this. "You're wrong."_

_Gerik didn't seem to know what he meant, as he gave a baffled and slightly worried look in return. "I can't deny what you've said, but there are also things I mask..." His hands were shaking when they took a hold of the other man's shirt, pulling him close. So weak this man had made him...Words failed him, but he found that words weren't always enough. And with what he could muster, he pulled Gerik to his height, into a kiss. With an energy and determination neither of them had really expected. But least of all, Innes didn't expect the gesture to be returned to eagerly, without question. He swore he could hear Gerik's thoughts, telling him 'took you long enough'. But maybe that was just this girlish, fluffy nonsense he found himself strangely hungering for thinking for him. When he parted, he spoke on as if it hadn't even happened._

_"It comes naturally. I will be king one day, and I will make Frelia the greatest nation in all the world. It will be a wonderful kingdom of wealth and power. When that day comes, I will command you to become general and lead Frelia's armies...No, I'll have you come and ask me to make you general."_

_Gerik, hair messed by the prince's wandering hands (oops) and with that ever permanent, goofy look on his face, laughed in response. "I can't wait."_

  
"But, I guess I am a little annoyed with your troops. They don't seem to trust me just yet." Gerik shrugged. He was still holding him, with a strange, small sway in his stance that brought a nice comforting feeling.

"I apologize for that as well, I see they're not the brightest. But then again..." Innes' typical stoic expression was now one of rare jest, a side he allowed only Gerik to see. Oh that memory, it tore him up in more ways than one... "Those are the same dolts who think the only reason you come to my room is to discuss battle strategy."

He felt the vibrations of a snicker resonate through Gerik's chest, strong hands linking themselves at the bottom of Innes' back. "Every night? Don't tell me they truly don't suspect a thing."

"I wouldn't put it past them." His hands snaked his way to the taller man's jaw, pulling him down a few inches where his lips could reach. The moments like this they could have were rare, and pride be damned, he'd savor every second of it. "Though even I wonder sometimes how I fell for someone like you."

"Do you now?" He was met with no resistance, hands travelling lower to grab at the Frelian's rear, making him gasp. Now it was a challenge. "I think you have all the answers to that yourself."

"I suppose so. Though, there is one more thing I wonder..." The short quiet was interrupted by uncharacteristically coquettish smirk from the prince, who was now in the process of pressing him to the wall. He was so very small in comparison to his partner, but it's not like the other fought back. Gerik would let Innes feel as powerful as he wanted, for now.

"Oh really, _boss_?" Gerik crossed his arms, thoroughly interested as a smirk of his own reached his lips.

Innes' lips met his neck, then, tone a low husk. "Care to _**show**_ me how you got the name 'Desert Tiger'?"


End file.
